Exploratory synthetic studies aimed at route selection for synthesis of the three conformationally restricted 5-m-hydroxyphenylmorphans remaining in this series as topological probes for opiate receptor subpopulation specificity have been carried out. Results of these studies indicate potentially feasible routes have been identified.